The present invention concerns a suspension device for a clock.
Clockwork housings are usually rectangular in design, with the clock-hand shafts emerging centrally from the housings. Clockwork housings are also provided in many instances with a suspension bracket which is arranged on top, for example, in a kitchen clock. However, such an arrangement increases the overall dimensions of the clockwork. Furthermore, as regards clock-hand shafts which protrude centrally from the housing, a suspension bracket placed at the outer surfaces of the housing results in an asymmetrical shape of the unit which is disadvantageous, especially for packing purposes.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to attach a suspension device of the above-described type to the clock housing in such manner that, when one considers the clock-hand shafts protruding from the housing to constitute produced dimension-wise which can be inserted into any prepared packing arrangement, even upside down.